Fanfic Sword Art Online: Lost
by Ishimaru Ryouji
Summary: You won't realize what important until you lost it. But what if you gain it again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of SAO, except OCs.

Warning: To be honest, there are a lot of ideas come from games, anime and movies I've watched before, so you may see something same, but I'll do my best to bring new stuffs to you. Last but not least, this is important because there are a lot of OCs so if you are enjoy official characters, this fic isn't for you, especially, the relationship between my OC and a official character that will be known later.

Like I said, I took ideas from some series. Now, I'll list them: Sword Art Online + Full Metal Panic + Metal Gear Solid + Super Robot Wars, and they are not all.

Thank you for reading my fic. It will be great if you review so that I can improve it. Because English isn't my mother language, so there are some mistakes, especially grammar mistakes. Anyway, thanks again.

* * *

><p>(Just a little more.)<p>

Tried to move the tired both mind and body, the gamer with heavy breaths slowly headed to the end of the road, which had full of light, differed from the way he went, dark and narrow. Step by step, the exit now was more closer and closer. It felt like if he just raised his hand in the front of his eyes, he could reach it. And then...

(So... bright.)

It was the first thing he thought when he stepped out of the narrow road. Might be it helped him somehow but not all, he felt nothing than tire, just liked he was going to collapsed anytime. He needed nothing than a bed, where he could rest for a while, forget what he had been through at the beginning. But before that, there was something he needed to solve right now.

(What the...?)

There were a lot of people, about 30s or maybe more than that. Startlingly, he stepped a little back, with a suprising look. He didn't understand. Why there were so much people, gathering around here? What did they want?... The situation seemed to be more worse, his eyes started bluring due to the tired mind and body. so he couldn't get a clear view.

"Wait a second, that face... I remembered, I remembered you, bastard. You are the one..." - A strange voice, loudly and angry.

"Wait, what do you mean?" - Another voice. He just only saw a black coat man, standing in front of the angry one and tried to stop him get closer. But... what for? He didn't need that.

"He killed me, two weeks ago, while I tried to be nice with him. Then he escaped. I don't care if you are a black swordman or whatever you are. Get out of my way, now." - The tall one, race Salamander with red cloth and some armor attached on, still angry and showed he wouldn't give up easily.

That was it. Although the one who just went out of the cave didn't understand anything, but it seemed he couldn't escape the fight. Didn't need to take longer, he pulled out the gray sword which carried at his right haunch, ready for the battle despite the tired he suffered now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, there we go...

Before Christmas, few days ago.

"One, two, three... Welcome back, Kirito." - Everyone in the black man's bar, said loudly.

"Thank you." - The boy had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes, wearing black suit and jean, stood up and gave everyone in the bar his thankfulness, especially to the girl sat next to him.

"Kirito-kun, are you sure you are good now?" - The girl, had long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes, wearing white cloth, asked with worrying voice.

"I'm in best shape, Asuna. Don't worry that much." - Kirito tried to comfort his girlfriend. Until now, she still worried about his condition, even it had been through few months when he woke up and left the Soul Translator. Then it took him at least one month to leave the bed and started training to recover. Not only Asuna wonder about his health, so did Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Leafa and Silica, everyone except one.

Sitting next to Asuna was the girl who had thin hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short. Her hair was black and she also wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her skin was pale and she had black eyes. This girl was known as an excellent marksman skill in both Gun Gale Online (GGO) and Alfheim Online (ALO). The strange thing was she didn't say anything at the very beginning, even everyone in this bar were her friends. Holding a cup of hot coffee in hands, Asada Shino sipped a little. Although this was a small party, her eyes were void, far and sad look just liked to remember something. Had a look to the care Asuna set aside to Kirito, Shino felt nothing than only one feeling: Jealous. Yes, she was jealous to Asuna when she finally met the one who might become her life partner. But Shino's jealous not only in this moment but also the day she and her friends acknowledged Kirito had just left off the Soul Translator. In that time, they went to him immediately. She still felt glad, liked the others but also felt the deep sadness. At the time liked that, she should smile and shared some cares but she didn't, even she couldn't just say "Welcome back". But why?

"Sinon, did something happen?" - Seeing her low face, Kirito asked.

"Ah... it's nothing." - Shino answered but couldn't hide her sad eyes.

"Are you sure?" - Asuna asked with worried voice. Actually, in a long time, she noticed that Shino always had those void eyes just liked now. Asuna tried to talk and hang out with Shino, in both real life and virtual game but it didn't help much. Sometime, Asuna tried to ask but Shino always ignored and didn't intend to answer any questions. Somehow, Asuna felt Shino had some similar to her when Asune saw those sad eyes, it was a wait. Asuna thought it could make sense if Shino was waiting for someone. Saying not to grow proud, but Asuna was very well-know her boyfriend had a lot of girls surrounding him and they shared the same feeling to Kirito, even Shino. So it was nothing unusual if those girls wanted some private moments with Kirito.

But for no reason, Asuna didn't felt that thing in Shino, clearly, when they visited Kirito. Shino's expressions in this time made Asuna difficult to understand. She wasn't glad much like the others, didn't have care sentences and her smile was constrained. Despite that, Asuna knew that Shino was still pleased when Kirito came back.

Speak to Shino, she didn't felt joyful of talking with Kirito liked the beginning. Feelings started fade away, rose up and then fade out suddenly. She knew that her feeling for Kirito had ended. Now she just looked at Kirito as a friend, not a man who would chose her. But when? Was it the time she knew because of trying to save Kirito, there was one who nearly paid his life. Although it wasn't succeeded, but still the price had to be paid: His memory. Shino asked herself, why did he try that much just to save a guy who he didn't acquaint? Why didn't he think to himself? Saving Kirito not for him, not for Asuna, but for...

Shino stopped that thought, speechlessly complained to his stupid. But she asked herself, would she have the right to complain him? The one who always tried to do anything for her, and she just cared to her selfish feelings? Shino didn't know. Quietly looked at Kirito and Asuna, Shino realized she had an envy to Asuna. But not because Asuna was the one Kirito chose. Maybe... it was because they were together again, finally. For a long time ago, for no reason, Shino didn't want to interfere with them, not only she knew that she couldn't win but also she didn't want to. She would feel very sorry for Asuna. At the same time, Shino felt very glad when her best friend finally stayed next to the one she loved. Shino should happy for them, but why she felt nothing than deep sorrow. She was still waiting? But... For what? For who? And if he could come back, what would she say?

"Sorry, but I have to go back." - Put down the cup on the table, Shino stood up and said goodbye before she went to the door. A few next day, the world of GGO would hold The 5th Bullet of Bullet, Shino had nothing to think except concentrate on the game. On the other means, she wanted to drive out her sadness.

"Wait." - Asuna stood up, got close to Shino and suggested. - "If you don't mind, would you play ALO with us?"

"That's right. ALO is having an eventful dungeon. If Sinon-san aren't busy, why don't we explore it together, right Onii-chan?" - Suguha, or Leafa gave advice. She didn't want to see friend had a same age of her always depressed like Shino. She hoped this would make her better.

"That's right. We need an archer for cover from afar, could you, Sinon?" - Speaking to event, Kirito felt more enthusiasm.

"I'm not promise." - Shino ignored. She wondered what it could help her if she played with her friends.

"We'll be waiting." - Kirito answered before she left.

Walking along the road, Shino realized snows had fallen but she didn't notice much. Christmas was got closer and that was why she saw a lot of couples, hand-in-hand walking together despite the cold weather and the grey sky. If they weren't walking, they would be sitting in warm restaurants. Had a look to those couples, the happiness appeared on their faces made Shino jealous. She guessed, Kirito and Asuna shared the same feeling, too, but there was nothing strange. Why did they have to be depressed when they stayed next to their beloved, especially, when he or she just recovered from a deadly accident.

Then Shino felt gloomy when she remembered. There was one she had been waiting for a long time ago and made her hesitate between two feelings, which may cannot be compare, at the same time. She never wanted to believe, and never would to believe that he had gone, no more existed in this world. At this time, she regretted but didn't understand why. She just knew that when she heard he had died, she felt nothing than empty inside.

Returning to the small room she rent, Shino put out her boosts and sit down on the chair next to the table. On her hand right now was a strange device, had only one button on an rectangular framework. When she pressed the button, immediately, a holographic screen appeared, fit to the framework, became a modern phone. A year ago, this kind of phone was sold publicly. And if they had good sells, Shino didn't give a care. Surfing her finger on the virtual screen, at the time she opened the website of ALO, she immediately saw "Seven Prisons" right at the bottom. She guessed this was the event Leafa talked about.

Calling "Seven Prisons" as an event was nothing wrong, because it was held annual and just presented in a short time. On the other hands, it had a lot of valuable items. As the name said, Seven Prisons had seven dungeon, the seventh dungeon could only be opened when the others were completed. Those six dungeons had their personal color, presented for elements, liked red door are presented to fire. However, it seemed they didn't want to spoil much, event the main page didn't mention what players could deal inside each door. They just said that each dungeon had at least one boss.

(Well, just play for fun.)

Turned off the phone, with Shino, there was enough information. Whatever it took, she didn't felt attractive to play game, even if it was the world full of bullets like GGO, or full of bright colors such as ALO. Moreover, she was known as a marksman sniper or archer, even people named her "a cold sniper", but with Shino, that name couldn't not only express her characteristic but also reinforce her attraction to virtual worlds she took part in.

Look at the phone on her hand, Shino's eyes became sad again. It was the only thing that could remind him. Having a time she was desperate when she knew he died, but then, hope was light up. He was still alive. It made Shino happy more than ever. But there were a lot of things she had to deal with when he came back. What she afraid the most, that he would look at her as a stranger. Would he remember her? Or he just forgot her? Could he drive her out? If it was true, Shino thought it would be the cost she had to pay because of ignoring her feeling and hurting him.

(How long?)

Relying on the chair, Shino looked at the sky that snows were still falling, with an ephemeral hope...


End file.
